


Don't Be So Embarrassed

by Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Teasing, avibang, bangcest - Freeform, i feel like i wrote him as a Little, though I don't know much about that kind of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Zoozleplug
Summary: Dan tried to prove that he could play Super Mario Maker better than Arin. He couldn't, obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> original request: Could you write a smut avibang fic about Dan wanting to be touched as he gets embarrassed and asks Danny pm it's like Danny gets to see his sub side
> 
> This turned out shorter than I expected it to be.

Danny sat in between Dan and Arin on the couch and threw his arm over Dan’s shoulder. Dan sighed and leaned into Danny, who ran his fingers through Dan’s curls.

“Hey dude,” Arin said, not looking away from the tv screen as he played Mario Maker. Another Ross level, he assumed, by the way his hands gripped the controller so tightly. 

“Hey Arin. Having fun?” Danny asked as Arin fell into a chasm and let out a strangled cry. Arin tossed the controller to Dan before resting his head in his hands. Dan laughed as he took the controller in his hands.

“Arin, you fucking suck at this,” Dan said in between giggles. Arin’s head shot up and he glared at Dan.

“Oh, ha ha, Dan! If you wanna act so fucking cocky, why don’t you fucking try it?!” If looks could kill, the look Arin gave Dan after saying that would have murdered him brutally.

“Well, fucking fine, Arin,” Dan giggled as he began to play the level. “Watch how I fucking-” Dan died immediately, and the smile on his face dropped. Danny began to laugh hysterically.

“You were saying, Dan?” Danny asked, patting his shoulder. Dan just blushed and he tried to hand the controller over to Arin, but Arin pushed his hand back.

“Fuck no, you made your fucking bed, now go get fucked in it,” Arin said. Dan blushed even harder as he started the level up again. Dan proceeded to get further in the level before jumping into spikes. He let out a low whine and moved a little closer to Danny.

“Fuck,” Dan whispered as he dies again.

“Oh look at you, Dan! So fucking skilled at Mario Maker! Oh, look at all the fucking skill!” Arin said mockingly. Dan whined again and Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shut up, Arin…” Dan whispered, slowly making his way through the level. Death after death, Arin just got snarkier, and Dan just moved closer to Danny. By the time he’d finally beaten it, Dan was seated on Danny’s lap.

“Well. After seventy deaths, you finally made it through. Congrats, Leigh.” Danny patted Dan’s shoulder and Dan let out a soft moan. Whether it be from anger or pleasure, Danny wasn’t sure of.

“Yeah. Congrats Dan,” Arin said. He snatched the controller from Dan and scowled. Danny laughed at him.

“Thanks,” Dan whispered as he leaned back against Danny, who wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist. A low moan slipped from Dan’s mouth and both Danny and Arin grew quiet. They both knew it wasn’t a moan of anger. Arin looked down at his controller while Danny loosened his grip on Dan’s waist. Dan’s face was flushed red and he was biting his lip.

“So….” Arin spoke before Danny shushed him.

“Arin.”

“Yeah? Should I stay?” He asked. Danny shook his head.

“Leave. And make sure no one else comes in.” Arin nodded and stood up, setting the controller down on the couch and exiting the room.

“Leigh?” Danny spoke in a soft voice. Dan whimpered and squirmed in his lap. “You okay, buddy?”

“Arin made fun of me….” Dan said quietly. Danny lifted the man off his lap and placed him beside him on the couch. Dan pulled his legs up to his chest and looked away from Danny, frowning.

“Aww, I’m sorry about that, baby. I’m sure he didn’t mean it,” Danny told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. Dan shivered at the touch and Danny kissed the top of his head.

“Daddy?” Dan spoke in a small voice as he climbed back in Danny’s lap, facing him. Danny’s mouth fell open and he was at a loss for words before he placed his hands on Dan’s hips. Dan whimpers again and grinds on Danny’s lap. “Touch me, please?”

“Goddamn, Leigh.” Danny slides his hands up the back of Dan’s shirt and trails his lips down Dan’s neck. Dan lets out little gasps, tugging on Danny’s curls. Dan bites his lip as Danny’s hands trail down to grip his ass, giving him a light spank.

Danny lays Dan down on the couch, placing his hands on his hips and staring up at Dan. “Is this okay, baby?” Dan nods, and Danny proceeds to unzip Dan’s pants and pull them down past his hips along with his underwear. Dan’s dick pops out, and he gasps as Danny wraps his hand around the shaft and slowly glides his hand up and down.

“Danny….” Dan breathes, and Danny leans up to kiss Dan.

“Shh. Just stay quiet, baby. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://aplace-to-be-free.tumblr.com/).


End file.
